


Time Warp

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Gabriel Kink Bingo [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Kissing, Minor Angst, Noose, Time Travel, Time warp, Witch Curses, Witchcraft, Witches, curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Written for Gabriel Supernatural BingoSquare Filled: Medieval VerseN.B. This sucks ass.





	Time Warp

This time last week, you would have said that the worst creatures were demons. That’s changed now though. You’re hunting a witch, she’s in Buttfuck, Nowhere Town. At least you’re not alone, Gabriel is with you. He’s provided some entertainment for you both, and he has improved the food quality, as well as other things, but there’s not much more that can be done. You can’t wait to be back at home, the bunker’s walls provide more entertainment than the television in this motel.   
“Hey” Gabriel smiled, walking into the motel. Despite his lack of need to shower, he often likes to do it. He tells you that it gives him a chance to free his wings from the constraints of his clothing, without the risk of you being permanently blind.

“Hey” You smiled, laid on the bed.   
“What’s on the television tonight?” Gabriel asked, stripping to his boxers and laying beside you.   
“Static, static and more static” You sighed, laying back against the bed. Gabriel smiled and curled close to you, trailing his hand over your cheek.   
“Maybe we should sleep then, get some energy before tomorrow’s hunt” Gabriel suggested. You smiled and nodded, curling closer to Gabriel as he snapped the duvet over you.   
“Hey there” He smirked, watching as you manoeuvred him around until you could cuddle close to him.   
“Hey” You smiled, resting your head on his shoulder. Gabriel smiled and rested his hand on your back.   
“Comfortable now?” He asked.   
“Yup” You grinned, cuddling impossibly closer. Gabriel smiled and snapped his fingers, turning the light out.   
“Sleep” He said softly, watching as you fell asleep, though the process was quickened slightly by his grace. Not needing sleep, Gabriel watched over you, using his wings to keep you warm under the thin motel duvet. He projected dreams in your mind, his dreams of the normal life that he wanted with you. No hunting, no angels, no demons. None of it. Just you, him and maybe kids.

The next day, you were hunting the witch, though your mind frequently got distracted by the dreams from the previous night. It was that which led to the biggest failure of your hunting life.

You’d finally managed to narrow it down to two possible areas. You had suggested splitting up, to cover the area quicker, though you decided against it when Gabriel pointed out that there was in fact only two of you, and so, the risk of injury would be higher. You searched the first room, all clear. You were walking into the second when both you and Gabriel were hit with a purple mist, both collapsing to the floor with a thud.

When you awoke, you had no idea where you are. Looking around, you were in a wooden shack, covered in dirt. You rolled over and groaned slightly, moving to stand up. Gabriel walked into the shack, a deer carcass held over his shoulder.  
“The fuck is going on?” You asked.   
“Looks like a time warp” He responded, looking down at the clothing you were wearing.   
“No shit Sherlock, how are we meant to get back?” You retorted. Gabriel shrugged and looked down. He sighed and checked his grace.  
“I don’t even have enough to get us both back. Not for a few days anyway” He sighed.   
“Well…we’re gonna have to make this work somehow” You sighed. Gabriel nodded.

Somehow, two days later, everything had gone downhill. You were currently held with a noose around your neck, being accused of…something?

Gabriel had been searching for you for a long time. His heart sank when he heard some speaking. While he couldn’t fully understand it, he understood enough from when he was around in medieval times. _You were being hung._

Gabriel ran around until he found you. He saw the relief fill your eyes when they met his. Snapping his fingers, Gabriel appeared behind you, gasps filling the crowd. He wrapped an arm around your waist, holding you up when the floor beneath your feet collapsed. Reaching up, he winked to everyone before snapping his fingers, making you both disappear.

You sighed a breath of relief when you looked around the bunker.  
“Are we back to normal?” You asked.   
“Yeah” Gabriel smiled.   
“I didn’t think you had enough grace?” You asked.   
“I had enough for one person. By holding you, we were the equivalent of one person…” Gabriel smiled. You kissed him gently, letting the stress leave your body.

Walking outside of the bunker, you bit your lip as you realised that Gabriel had completely altered the past, and so, the future had changed too.


End file.
